1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly having a ball retainer configured to be moved to a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a slide rail assembly comprises at least two rails, such as a first rail and a second rail. The second rail is movable relative to the first rail. Wherein, a ball retainer is usually mounted between the first rail and the second rail in order to facilitate the second rail to move smoothly relative to the first rail. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,254 A discloses a slide mechanism. The slide mechanism comprises an outer slide member (24), an inner slide member (26) and a ball retainer (60). The ball retainer (60) is mounted between the outer slide member (24) and the inner slide member (26). Wherein, the inner slide member (26) has a recycle tab (49). The ball retainer (60) also has a counter tab (67) configured to be engaged with the recycle tab (49) of the inner slide member (26), in order to allow the inner slide member (26) to drive the ball retainer (60). However, the rail is not detachable, such that the rail is inconvenient to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,254 A provides a slide mechanism having the inner slide member capable of driving the ball retainer to move. However, for diversity of functions, slide rail assemblies with different operating methods can be provided to bring more options to the market.